


Epilogue

by lesbiansharp



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansharp/pseuds/lesbiansharp
Summary: Set after season five, focuses on Janet and Rachel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth/gifts).

“I’ve got another scan today, after I knock off.”  
Janet looked up from her computer, “Can I come with you? Would you like that?”  
“Would you? I really would, actually. Like that.”  
Janet reached across their desks, Rachel taking the hint and grabbing her hand for a squeeze. “Thank you.”  
Janet was so much softness, looking back at her then. Rachel thought about this, Janet was often soft right through her whole body in the way she held herself and the way her eyes pleaded to Rachel for something, but she didn’t know what that was. She gave Janet’s hand one last squeeze and let her go again, letting her fingers slip away one by one. Janet seemed to physically rip her gaze away from Rachel’s eyes and back to her work, her hand tingling as she brought it back beside the other one to finish typing her email.  
“It’s going to be fine, Rach. You’ll be a great mum.” Janet said just above a whisper, without looking up from her computer.

They were both off earlier, as they had gotten there really early to finish up their paperwork on the last case, not fun. Nothing new had happened and Janet and Rachel were both finished work at the actual time they were meant to be off, it was a rare and beautiful thing.  
“Just come along in my car, yeah? I can pick you up tomorrow morning if that’s most convenient.”  
“Yeah. Sure.” Janet gave her a little smile, dumping her bag in the back seat.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Yea okay. I can’t drink and I can’t smoke so not exactly peachy but I’m holding up.”  
Janet chuckled. “I thought as much.”

As Rachel Sat in the lobby after the scan, she thought about how tender Janet was with her, holding her hand through the whole process, making it bearable, being there. Her heart felt funny, could be the baby, she thought, and placed a hand on her belly. Janet returned from the loo and sat back beside Rachel.  
“Let’s get you home then.”  
“Will you drive?”  
“Sure, Rach. pass me the keys?”  
Rachel tossed them at Jan while they were walking, Janet caught them with a jangle.

By the time they had made it to Rachel’s flat, Rach had fallen asleep. Janet smiled, she must’ve been so tired what with being up at 4.30 that morning. She gently stroked Rachel’s upper arm, trying to wake her kindly.  
“Rachel…”  
“Oh, bollocks. Guess I nodded off.”  
“You can go to sleep in a sec if you want, you need it.”  
“Yeah.”  
Rachel got up groggily, fumbling with the keys.  
“Here.” Janet took them from her, their hands touching for a second longer than needed.

Rachel sat down on the couch, abandoning her stuff in a nearby corner. Janet sat beside her, tucking in her legs.  
“I should get a taxi soon.” She said, mainly to herself. Janet looked up to see tears down Rachel’s face and in her eyes.  
“Rachel? What’s the matter?”  
“There’s no way I can be a good mother to this child, I just don’t know how! I mean, look at my mother. I’ll end up like her.”  
“Rachel, you won’t. You are not your mother. I think you will be a wonderful mother to this baby.” Janet moved much closer to her on the couch.  
Rachel sobbed “I don’t know…”  
There was that look again, the softness, care in Janet’s eyes. The want. But instead of looking away, at her feet or towards a nearby wall, Janet faces it. She cups Rachel’s cheek in her hand, smearing the tears with her thumb, tracing her lips with the wet saltiness.  
Rachel is mesmerized, and she understands now. She understands that look as her friend moves closer, Janet’s mouth hot on her’s and Rachel is kissing her back, just like it’s something they always do.  
“Janet?” Janet shushes her.  
“I love you.” Rachel doesn’t scare from this, as she might’ve done if Janet was anyone else. She looks into those huge blue eyes, how serious and bare Janet seemed. Rachel doesn’t say anything, so Janet continues.  
“I am in love with you, Rach, and I will help you bring up this child if you want. If you’re scared. I’ll be here.” She looks so vulnerable, Like whatever Rachel might say next could shatter her into a million little pieces. Rachel is still, and Janet is so tense, like she might run off, and Rachel says nothing, just takes Janet’s hand in hers and kisses it softly. Placing their hands on her baby bump, she whispers in her ear, “Oh. Janet. You must know that I love you, too.”  
Janet burst into tears, relief flooding her body. Rachel holds her shaking frame.  
“I took so long to say that. It’s been years.” Janet sobs, and Rachel leans in to close the gap this time, salty wet kisses as their tears blend together.


	2. Chapter 2

I’ve texted Gill already, not coming in today. Sick. -Rachel. Xxx  
The message popped up on Janet’s screen with a beep.  
OK darling. Will pop round later. Feel better soon, I love you. -J X  
Janet smiled.  
“Who was that? I saw your face, there’s something - someone you aren’t telling me about.” Dorothy questioned, sipping her coffee.  
“How about I tell you later, mum.”  
Dorothy pulled a face. “Fine.”  
“Love you.” Janet gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

It seemed like ages until Janet was finally done for the day, she made a beeline for Rachel’s flat with some Tylenol and a hot water bottle she’d brought and then filled up at work before she left. Remembering the baby, Janet made a detour to buy dill pickles, black olives, canned tuna and cheese whiz. These things weren’t particularly odd on their own, but pregnant Rachel liked to mix them all together and eat it on crackers, which seemed awful but wasn’t as bad as all that. Janet had tried it just for kicks and found the mixture bearable at least. She piled the stuff into her shopping basket and grabbed some cough drops for Rachel as well, not exactly sure of what sort of state her girlfriend would be in. Girlfriend. Janet pinched herself absentmindedly, things weren’t settled but it was true. She and Rachel were together, officially, but it was just between them for now.

Janet must’ve looked overly cheery, because the cashier looked at her all funny. She looked at her funny again after seeing the contents of her basket.  
“Bit odd, this.”  
“My girlfriend’s expecting a baby.”  
“Ah yes, seems about right.” She laughed, bagging the cheese whiz. “Congratulations.”  
“Thank you, dear.” Janet smiled. She didn’t know the girl, it felt nice to say that to somebody. It felt more real.  
“Have a nice day!”  
“You too.”

Janet made it to Rachel’s flat and took the spare key that Rach had given her out of her pocket, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep by ringing the doorbell. Sure enough, the lights were off and Rach was snuggled on the couch with several blankets. Janet put the stuff she’d just bought away as quietly as she could manage, then went over to Rachel as softly as possible. She kneeled in front of the couch, placing soft, delicate kisses on Rachel’s forehead so as to wake her in the kindest way possible, sighing softly against her skin. Rachel stirred, she was awake now and even though she was ill, her senses heightened from the feel of Janet’s lips and tongue on her neck. Rachel brought her hands up to hold on to Janet’s soft blonde hair, guiding her back up to her face.  
“Janet.” She croaked, opening her eyes. Janet paused and lifted her head to look at Rachel.  
“You’ll get sick.”  
“Like I care,” She chuckled and kissed Rachel on the mouth. Rachel kissed back, hotter than usual from the fever. Janet was soft and tasted of coffee and cinnamon, Rachel was on fire, kissing her deeper. I need this. I need you.  
The floor was hard and Janet had to come up for air so she stood, Rachel’s hands were quickly on her hips and lower, between her thighs for a second then pulling her onto the couch, on top of Rachel.  
“Woah there,”  
“C’mon.”  
Rachel motioned for Janet to join her under the blankets. She obliged, sitting down on top of Rachel, breathing heavy from the heat and proximity.  
“This is nice.” Rachel chuckled, nodding to Janet’s knees on either side of her waist.  
“Yeah.” Janet smiled, all sly, shifting slightly. She bent down again to kiss her, and Rachel moaned. That was new. Janet paused.  
“What’s this?” She smirked at the woman beneath her.  
“Just the effect that you have on me, Jan.”  
Janet’s breath hitched a little, taking her eyes away from Rachel’s gaze. Her hands ran along Rachel’s sides. They hadn’t actually had sex yet.  
Janet felt Rachel’s baby bump.  
“Close your ears little one.” She whispered, Rachel laughed.  
“Can I- Do you mind if we- ?”  
“Don’t think about it. Just, touch me, Janet.”


End file.
